Episode 8159 (24th May 2018)
Plot Debbie has been shot. She slumps to the ground clutching her abdomen. Graham and Joe rush to her aid as a stunned Ross watches on. Meanwhile, in the pub backroom, Chas and Faith speculate about what Debbie has to tell them. Joe cradles Debbie is his arms and assures her she's going to be okay. He orders Ross to call an ambulance but Graham stops him as it will result in too many questions. Joe begs Graham not to let Debbie die. Laurel and Bob put out the fire. The man is adamant Doug deserved the punch, revealing himself to be Gerry's uncle Terry. There's no argument from Doug when Terry insists he should be in prison. As Joe continues to cradle Debbie, she looks at Ross and utters "I'm sorry". Bob storms into the café and confronts Brenda about the fire. Brenda has no idea what he's going on about. Cathy pipes up that it wasn't Brenda who started the fire, she and Heath did. Aaron introduces himself and Robert to Terry, explaining Gerry used to live with them. Eric also tells Terry that Gerry will be missed. After cleaning himself up, Doug tells Terry how sorry he is. Graham orders Ross to drive Joe and Debbie to the hospital and once there, Joe is to take Debbie inside and Ross is to drive home like he was never there. Graham keeps hold of Ross' phone and once Joe and Ross have left with Debbie, he begins the cover up. As they are speeding along the road, Ross insists this is madness and the police will never believe it was a robbery but Joe states Graham will sort it. Bob sits Cathy and Heath down and reminds his children he loves them but states if they ever do anything like that again, they'll be in a whole heap of trouble. Cathy and Heath walk out. When they arrive at the hospital, Ross doesn't follow Graham's plan. Lydia encourages Belle to tell Lachlan she isn't ready for a baby. Terry has a drink with the Gerry's friends and Robert inquires if Gerry always had a thing for the older ladies. Brenda finds the twins at the playground. Cathy believes Bob no longer loves her and Heath. Brenda promises them he does and assures the twins it's okay to be angry and upset but states it's never okay to set fires. Joe and Ross argue as they wait nervously for news of Debbie. Ross is convinced it's going to be him and Debbie in the end. Joe labels him deluded. Ross would do anything for Debbie and believes Joe doesn't even come close. Joe quips if only Ross knew. Gerry's friends laugh as they remember Gerry. Talk turns to funeral arrangements and Terry agrees the funeral should take place in the village. Doug offers to help cover the costs and asks to attend. Terry is infuriated to learn Doug will likely only be facing community service so decides to punish Doug financially by suing him and the B&B for every penny. Graham meets with Connor. At Mulberry Cottage, Bob moots taking the twins away for a while for some quality time but Laurel sees it as rewarding bad behaviour. Outside the pub, Belle admits to Lachlan that she isn't ready to have a baby, as when they have a baby, it has to be for the right reasons and not because he needs something to look forward to. Joe orders Ross to leave the hospital, insisting he cannot be here when the police arrive. Ross refuses, stating the only thing he cares about is Debbie. The pair's argument is halted when Debbie's monitors begin going off and staff rush into her room. Cast Regular cast *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins Guest cast *Terry - Daniel Casey *Connor - Cameron Jack Locations *Home Farm - Games room' *The Woolpack - Backroom and bar *Mulberry Cottage - Back garden *Café Main Street - Interior *Unknown road *Hotten General Hospital - Ambulance bay, waiting room and Debbie's room *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Butlers Farm - Yard *Mulberry Cottage - Living room *Main Street Notes *Members of the crash team who rushed to Debbie's aid are uncredited despite lines of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes